oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok is a massive battleship that has dual nuclear missile launchers. Properties Ragnarok is unique in that unlike other capitals, Ragnarok can (somewhat) handle itself when massively outnumbered. Ragnarok only has two homing nuke launchers - no other weapons are currently mounted on Ragnarok, so it is highly advised to escort this with other capitals. Cobra, Ragnarok, and Hammerhead have the second-largest base range of any ship in the game, the first being Artillery-Halo. Ragnarok has the highest base Armor value of any ship. Ragnarok has the highest base speed of all capitals, even faster than some fighters like miner and engineer (without engine mods). Ragnarok is the most expensive capital ship in the game. The nukes that it fires will shut down ALL shields in the entire map. Max possible speed (E) 80 Max shield (A) 750 Max rangex2 720 Obtaining Ragnarok The only way to obtain Ragnarok (and Apocalypse, for that matter) is to play a level 10 (or higher) mission with it as a reward. Ragnarok does NOT appear in the store. Strategies * Use Ragnarok when you are at a stalemate with the enemy's defenses. * Ragnarok is extremely weak to alien spores, freeze attacks, and black holes, as it has no defense method of getting rid of them. * Contrary to popular belief, Engine E is actually a good mod to have on Ragnarok, while Piranha Bay is the worst mod to have. * Ragnorak combos well with Range / Force Trident (range rof shield with 3 primers and Force Rounds. The trident needs both range and rof, or it will die too fast to be useful). The force rounds on the Trident push back enemy ships into a stack, which the Ragnorak's nukes then annihilate. Countering Ragnarok Ragnarok is one of the worst ships to be attacked by in PvP, as its very high armor amount renders it almost invincible to turret fire, and its dual nuclear missile launchers will annihilate anything within its massive blast radius. You will need to use Freeze attacks and Instant Kill Effects, Freeze so that it will be unable to fire, and Instant Kills so that it can be destroyed or converted. If the map is long enough, Ragnarok will have a chance to fire at maximum range. In this case, you must prevent your base from getting demolished with nukes. Saving your base is easy; you counter the nukes the same as Apocalypse, but with the Ragnarok counter alongside it. However, because the nukes home in on ships, there is nothing you can do to prevent your ships from being destroyed if it gets inside your armadas and fires. Ragnarok has a weak point: AI - it shoots the closest ship and prone to suicide due to point-blank shots. A potential good counter to Ragnarok is actually the Tyrant capital ship. Thanks to the mounted Phalanx, a Tyrant can survive the blast radius with around 10% of armor remaining, leaving the Ragnarok vulnerable to the Tyrant's freeze missile (because the nuke kills all shields on the map, including that of the Ragnarok itself). Remember to support the Tyrant with a Hades to OHKO the enemy Ragnarok. Another good counter is the Gladiator, because if the Ragnarok fires at the Gladiator or something else, the phalanx will destroy it. This is especially effective if the missile is closer to the enemy base, as it may destroy key structures they have. Trivia * Unlike other ships, the coloring is different. ** It is colored mostly black instead of mostly white. * Ragnarök is the actual correct way to spell the ships name. * Ragnarök, according to Norse mythology, is "a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures". ** This is exactly what Ragnarok does in-game as well: it will usually demolish key structures like starports. Instantly. * Ragnarok's sell value is 300, suggesting that its (impossible) store value is 3,000. Category:Ship Category:Capital